Enemistad no tan secreta
by Graystone
Summary: Espera, espera, ¿que James estás saliendo con Lily Evans? ¿Y cómo afecta eso a mi condición de "mejor amigo de James Potter"?


_**Disclaimer:** el potterverso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling_

_Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"** y es para **Tete93**._

_Y por supuesto quiero dar las gracias a **Miss Lefroy Black** por su inestimable ayuda revisando la historia._

* * *

Aquel domingo por la mañana ocurría algo extraño en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso de Gryffindor o, al menos, eso fue lo que le pareció a Sirius Black.

—¿Y qué tal si vamos al campo de quidditch? Podríamos volar un rato en escoba —preguntó Sirius a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Esto... creo que no puedo —James Potter evadió la propuesta.

—¿Y una broma a Slughorn? Vamos, no me dirás que no lo estás deseando, nadie sospechará nada.

—Sirius, ya nos han castigado muchas veces y... —James negó con la cabeza, en rotundo— En serio, no puedo.

Sirius Black no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Antes de que James saliese por la puerta, jugó su última carta.

—¡Quejicus! ¡Eso es!—exclamó entusiasmado— Vamos, James, dentro de un rato estará en la biblioteca. Allí podrás maldecirle y hacerle de todo. Venga, lo pasaremos bien. Prepararemos algo que nunca se nos haya ocurrido antes.

Aquello sonaba ya casi a una súplica, pero estaba logrando el efecto deseado, pues James se detuvo un momento, como si una fuerza invisible le hiciese replanteárselo.

—¿Quejicus? Bueno, no creo que... —vaciló James, pensándoselo bien. La idea estaba bien, tenía ganas de reírse un rato, pero había algo más importante que se lo impedía—No, no puedo, yo...

De repente, llamaron a la puerta y James fue a abrir, saliendo de aquel aparente letargo. Fuera se encontró con una chica de pelo rojizo.

—Buenos días, James, ¿estás listo? —preguntó ella dulcemente.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy—contestó el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya podemos irnos.

—¿Evans? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sirius, alzando una de sus cejas, bastante extrañado—. Esta es la habitación de los chicos—Sirius miró entonces a James y entrecerró los ojos—. James, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

James miró a Sirius y, a continuación, a Lily.

—Pues verás... —y, sin decir más nada, cogió a Lily de la mano, saliendo de allí y dejando a Sirius con su pregunta flotando en el aire—¡Hasta luego!

—¡Espera, cobarde! ¡¿Y tú te dices ser de Gryffindor?! —gritó Sirius desde la puerta. Mientras lo hacía, Remus y Peter aparecieron, subiendo por las escaleras—¿Habéis visto eso? ¿Qué se trae entre manos con Evans?

Remus y Peter se miraron; no supieron qué contestar. Al parecer sabían algo de lo cual Sirius aún no se había dado cuenta, aunque resultaba bastante evidente.

—¿No... no te has enterado? —preguntó Remus, nervioso.

—¿Enterarme de qué?

Remus miró de nuevo a Peter.

—No, no se ha enterado —comentó mientras reía por lo bajo. Aquello le hacía mucha gracia.

—Definitivamente, no —concluyó Peter, reprimiendo una carcajada.

Mientras, Sirius comenzaba a exasperarse.

—¡¿Enterarme de qué?! ¿Queréis dejaros los rodeos y explicarme de qué va todo esto?

Los dos jóvenes pararon de reír. Remus carraspeó un poco mientras miraba al joven Black.

—En serio, Canuto—comenzó a decir Lupin—, ¿me estás diciendo que no sabes lo que está pasando? ¿Cuánto hace?—se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de proseguir—Desde... ¿cuarto año, quizá antes, que James está enamoradísimo de Lily? ¿Que no ha parado de pedirle que salga con él desde entonces? Bueno, pues ha llegado el día. Lily y James están saliendo juntos.

Aquello le cayó a Sirius como un jarro de agua bien fría.

—Evans y James están... ¿saliendo juntos?—sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza, en silencio —Pero, pero... ¡Venga ya! Si ella no ha hecho más que pasar de él todos estos años, ¿por qué ahora, de repente, sin saber por qué ni cómo ni nada... quiere salir con James?

Tanto Remus como Peter se encogieron de hombros. El por qué Lily Evans había decidido, de buenas a primeras, empezar a salir con James Potter constituía en sí un misterio. Tras eso, cada uno fue a dedicarse a sus quehaceres, dejando a Sirius solo con sus pensamientos.

_James y Evans_, pensó Sirius, _saliendo juntos_. Aquello era una broma, seguro. De acuerdo, se había pasado los últimos años oyendo a James hablar de ella sin parar. Que si Evans esto, que si Evans lo otro... Evans, Evans, Evans. Por Merlín, estaba hasta en la sopa. Y por supuesto, no podía obviar el hecho de que ella lo había rechazado una ingente cantidad de veces. ¿Por qué, por qué ahora le acepta? Sin duda, había algo más que le preocupaba. James ahora tenía novia, sí, pero... ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría con ella y cuánto tiempo dejaría de pasar con él, su mejor amigo del alma?

* * *

Por la noche, mientras la mayoría de alumnos de Gryffindor ya se habían ido a dormir, Sirius esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, la cual se encontraba en penumbra. Durante todo el día había estado evitado a James, aunque no resultó demasiado difícil. Sólo a mitad de la tarde había dejado de estar con Evans para volver con sus "amigos".

De repente, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dejando paso a una joven de pelo rojizo.

—Buenas noches, Evans —saludó Sirius con frialdad y media sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Además, el estar de espaldas al fuego de la chimenea hacía que fuese un tanto difícil visualizarle con claridad.

Lily se llevó tal susto que se le cayeron los libros que llevaba encima. Aparentemente, venía de la biblioteca.

—Joder, Sirius, qué susto me has dado. ¿Qué haces todavía levantado?

—Tenemos que hablar —el joven Black se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Hablar de qué?—preguntó la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso de la petición de Sirius, subiendo el primer peldaño de las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas—Oye, si no te importa, es tarde ¿vale? Así que preferiría irme a dormir.

—Claaaro, ¿estás cansada? —Sirius amplió su sonrisa y enarcó una ceja, paseando lentamente cerca de la muchacha—Supongo que tu nueva vida de estudiante y novia de uno de los chicos más populares de este colegio hace que tengas la agenda un poco apretada, ¿no? —comentó él de manera sarcástica.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?—preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy hablando del hecho de que estés saliendo con James. ¿Qué pasa, has tenido una revelación o algo así? ¿Por qué después de años rechazándolo, ignorándolo, pasando de él como de comer excremento de hipogrifo, de repente, sin más, empiezas a salir con él?

Entonces, Lily comenzó a reírse.

—¿De qué te ríes? —quiso saber Sirius.

—No me lo puedo creer... Estás celoso.

—No estoy celoso, Evans, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

—Si no estás celoso, Black, ¿entonces, por qué te molesta tanto que ahora esté saliendo con James? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso temes que tu amigo pase menos tiempo contigo? —preguntó de manera burlona.

Sin embargo, Sirius estaba totalmente serio.

—Escúchame bien, Evans, esto no va a quedar así. James es mi mejor amigo. Por mucho que tenga novia ahora, no pienso consentir que pase más tiempo contigo que conmigo. Así que, a ver a cuál de los dos hace más caso, si a ti o a mí.

Y dicho esto, se dispuso a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

—¿Me estás desafiando? —preguntó Lily en voz alta.

—¡Sí!—contestó rotundamente, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el desafío no se hizo esperar y tanto Sirius como Lily habían comenzado sutilmente a competir por la atención de James, quien por su parte no parecía darse por enterado de la situación. Total, que tu mejor amigo pareciese aceptar a tu nueva novia era algo positivo, ¿no?

Lejos de la realidad, sin embargo, tanto el uno como la otra habían comenzado a jugar sus cartas.

—James, ¿bajamos a desayunar? —preguntaron tanto Lily como Sirius al unísono.

James se les quedó mirando, extrañado.

—Esto... de hecho ya bajaba a desayunar, pero podemos ir todos juntos, ¿no?

—No, Sirius me ha dicho que se le ha olvidado su libro de Pociones, ¿no es verdad, Sirius? —comentó Lily, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Me parece que te falla el cerebro, Evans. No me he olvidado nada.

—¡Chicos! —alzó la voz James —. ¿Nos vamos?

Salió el primero por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, mientras Lily y Sirius se lanzaban mutuamente miradas asesinas. Justo cuando se disponían a salir, Sirius empujó a un lado a Lily, quien cayó de bruces contra el suelo mientras el chico salía corriendo por el retrato.

—¿Dónde está Lily? —quiso saber James, al ver salir sólo a su amigo.

—Verás—comenzó a explicar—, es que... me acaba de decir que se ha olvidado... su libro de Pociones. Sí, eso es. Que vayamos nosotros primero.

James miró extrañado a Sirius, pero se encogió de hombros y bajaron juntos, sin oír siquiera los gritos de Lily quien, todavía dentro de la Sala Común, gritaba al retrato de la Dama Gorda para que le dejase salir.

Al rato, ya en el Gran Comedor, Lily se presentó ante la mesa de Gryffindor, donde James y Sirius ya estaban desayunando junto a Remus y Peter.

—¿Y tu libro de Pociones? —preguntó James, sin enterarse de nada —. Sirius me ha dicho que te lo habías olvidado.

Lily lanzó otra mirada de desprecio a Sirius, pero se limitó a tomar aire y sentarse para desayunar.

—Me he dado cuenta luego de que no lo necesitaba —dijo mientras sonreía de manera forzada. A Sirius todo aquello le hacía gracia.

—Bueno, nos tenemos que ir ya a clase de Transformaciones si no queremos llegar tarde —anunció Remus.

—Id vosotros, voy a quedarme esperando a Lily —dijo James.

—Pero James, no podemos llegar tarde o McGonagall nos castigará por eso otra vez —trató Sirius de sonar inocente.

Por supuesto, nadie se lo había creído. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a Sirius Black que lo castigasen por enésima vez?

—Tranquilos, chicos, yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde a clase. Me comeré un par de tostadas por el camino —dijo Lily. En esas, lanzó una mirada a Sirius como queriendo decir «_No lo has conseguido, querido»_.

Tras eso, salieron en dirección al aula de Transformaciones. Pero justo cuando estaban llegado, cuando todos habían entrando ya, Lily le puso la zancadilla a Sirius y éste cayó al suelo.

—¡Evans, maldita sea!

—Esto es por lo de antes, Black—sonrió complacida la pelirroja—. Por cierto, no llegues tarde a clase.

Corrió hasta el aula y entró en ella, sentándose en el mismo pupitre que James. Sirius, por su parte, corrió también hasta la clase, sin darse cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall ya había entrado.

—Señor Black, la clase ya ha empezado. ¿Es que no tiene bastante con que cada semana tenga que castigarle? Siéntese, por favor—le dijo, señalándole un pupitre que tenía frente a ella.

Sirius se sentó en uno de los pupitres mientras se percataba de cómo Lily se burlaba de él. Aquello no iba a quedar así. Como se llamaba Sirius Black que no se quedaría así.

* * *

Por la noche, los dos estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, discutiendo.

—¿Pero por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que los dos estemos juntos? —dijo Lily, exasperada.

—¿Qué te pasa, que te ha echado un filtro de amor o algo así? Son muchas las veces que le has negado sus invitaciones. Y no, no entiendo el por qué de ese cambio tan repentino.

—La gente cambia, Black—espetó Lily, pasando bruscamente las páginas del libro que llevaba entre las manos—. Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que quiero estar con James. No hay más explicaciones.

—Venga ya, eso no hay quien se lo crea—soltó el joven Black.

De pronto, James apareció por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Casi esperaba encontrarse a su nueva novia y a su mejor amigo, porque no se inmutó al verlos.

—Remus y Peter me han comentado que tal vez estais compitiendo por mi atención —Sirius y Lily rodaron los ojos. ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta? —. Y os lo agradezco porque, en fin... —se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo, aunque inmediatamente se percató de ello y paró, como queriendo acabar con una vieja costumbre —. Lo que quiero decir es que ya está bien. Sois mi mejor amigo y mi novia. Sé que es difícil lidiar con una situación así, pero no quiero que os declaréis la guerra mutuamente, porque, bueno, ya hay una guerra ahí fuera. ¿Lo entendéis, no?

Tanto Sirius como Lily asintieron, entendiéndolo.

—Tienes razón, James, lo siento —confesó Sirius.

—Es verdad, lo último que necesitamos ahora es estar enfrentados entre nosotros—comentó Lily—. Cuando termine este año me gustaría seguir teniendo a todos cerca y, quien sabe, con el tiempo casarme, tener hijos, formar una familia...

—Espera, ¿hijos? Bueno, eso es algo que habría que pensar mucho —interrumpió James, riendo nerviosamente—. ¿Hijos? ¿Tan pronto?

—¿Qué pasa, James, no te gustan los niños? —preguntó Sirius, sonriendo.

—Nunca negaré que me gustaría ser madre —comentó Lily, haciendo caso omiso a James.

—Y yo nunca negaré que me gustan los niños —dijo Sirius por su parte.

—Esto, chicos—comentó James, intentando captar la atención de ambos—, creo que os estáis precipitando...

Pero Sirius y Lily habían dejado de escucharle, ahora que parecían haber encontrado algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo pero que, aparentemente, le aterraba a James. Éste, dándose por rendido, se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras veía a su novia y a su mejor amigo subiendo por la escalera.

—¡No hay quien os entienda!


End file.
